Dunking devices involve a player throwing an object at a target for the purpose of dropping a seat upon which a performer sits. When the target is hit, the performer falls into a tank containing water. Such a device is often found at carnivals and fund-raisers where the player pays so much per ball for the privilege of throwing at the target, with the chance of causing the performer to fall and get wet.
These types of dunking devices have been used for a long time. However, they are often expensive, require a large tank of water which is obtrusive in a yard and can be unsafe. They are usually further limited to just one player and one performer. They are also usually quite complicated in their construction and may cause severe injury if the performer is dropped by mistake against the tank rather than in the tank.
In recognition of these problems, water dumping devices involving dumping water on the performer (rather than dunking the performer into water) upon striking the target have been developed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,480 to Popeski describes a target connected through a lever arm to a water reservoir, which is configured to look like a toilet tank. Water is flushed onto the performer from the toilet tank. U.S. Pat. No. 4,093,228 to Pierce describes a water dumping toy using a lanyard assembly. None of these prior devices are easily adapted for play yard use.
Accordingly, there has been a need for a novel dumping toy structure which is fun, of simplified construction, inexpensive to manufacture, and easy to be safely used and operated by children. Such a toy is also needed which is easy to assemble and capable of disassembly into easily-stored components. Additionally, a dumping toy is needed which can be used by one or more children at the same time. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.